For Whom the Snow Smiles
by Time Materia
Summary: She just had to notice him, but then again she always watched them. She loved the Fang and its King. Agito/OC Rated T for Agito's mouth.


The Masked Prince

Summary: Snow was Ikki's friend for a bit…then she became an A.T rider. But in the particular battle she just happened to be stopping through why did the name Agito seemed so familiar?

Pairings: Agito/Snow

One-shot start:

Snow pushed hard off the ground to ride upwards to the water tower. She smirked gently as she looked at the sticker and then slapped her own on it. What was this some type of crow? She smirked and sat on the edge. She absolutely loved AT's, they made her feel free. She smirked and tilted her head up to the moon. The moon seemed to like being free as well. She heard commotion going on and tilted her head.

"A Battle?" she pondered. She had heard of Ikki, well he was in her class but she knew of a person named Agito. The fang King foul tempered and foul mouthed. Snow smirked and looked down; he always wore his trademark orange straight jacket. She frowned and leaned back crossing her arms. He was pretty good but she knew that if he wasn't Agito, he couldn't ride for shit.

"Akito...that's his other half's name." She smirked gently and pushed off the top, leaving her sticker over the crows. It was a sticker of a pair wings but with a snow flake in the middle. She rode the metal all the way to the bottom and then pushed off to grind the pipes.

"So it is a battle." She then crossed her arms and waited for the next move.

A stupid battle it was.

Agito didn't even understand why they were here, the opposing rider's styles were shit and there was no possible way they were to win this battle. A race around the nearest blocks, across the rooftops, in search for the sticker claiming dominance. Agito would wipe them out once he has his chance. But for now he laid low and watched Kazu take his turn.

"We're wasting out damn time, this race is shit." Agito sneered to Akito.

Though Agito knew Akito wouldn't pay no attention, and Kazu would be gone before he even heard the Shark if he said it, but Agito loved the look of irritation and hatred on the waiting gang. Amusing. He flashed a toothy grin their way, causing the hateful looks to glance away in different directions.

Snow grinded the pipes and then shivered at the wind. She shook it off and crossed her arms before smirking gently under her breath. She skated forward and let the wind blow her purple hair alerting them of her entrance. She brushed it behind her ears and tilted her head.

"Their team is E class...but only by luck." she spoke gently. She walked forward passing Agito and looked up at what she assumed was Kazu, that was Kazu. Shame, he was really good in his own right...but compared to her...he still sucked.

"This race is as good as over." She smirked to herself, the sticker that they were searching for...was covered by her sticker.

Oh a good AT battle would be amazing.

Kazu had lost his match and they had lost two in a row.

"Hey guys I have an idea! You should let Agito run for you; I bet it'll be really easy for him! Let me switch over." Akito then switched the eye patch.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME YOU USLESS PIECE OF TRASH WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM! IM KNOWN AS THE FUCKING FANG KING WHY WOULD I WASTE MY TIME FIGHTING SHIT RIDERS LIKE THEM!IT'S A GOD DAMN DISCRACE!"

"Whaaaaatt? "

"No way! Now what are we gonna do?" Kazu cried out.

"My dignity is on the line, I don't want to go home naked!" Emily did not sound happy.

"That's all your good for anyway." Agito sneered.

"Looks like they could use some help…" she mused to herself. The girl revved up her A.T's and she pushed off the ground before frowning gently. She sailed through the air before landing on the railing of the fence. She had on a mini-skirt and a bikini styled top. The miniskirt had a large black bow in the back and on her back was a tattoo of a snowflake. She wore biker gloves and her red eye seemed to stand out in the moonlight. She turned her head and smirked gently.

"Looks like you guys could use some help." She purred at them gently. She smirked and winked before standing her full height with her legs crossed over.

"I'm their replacement runner." She smirked before the coin dropped to the ground. She purred and shot off in a dead dash. She was pretty fast in her own right; she loved speed ever since she was little. She was loved by the road and hated by the sea. She felt the guy gaining on her before smirking gently. She purred gently before taking her legs and pushing them off of the railing.

"Black Snowstorm!" she cried out before taking a stance in the sky. She saw at her Air treks revved creating wind so icy and black that it would blind her opponent. He smirked because he had on a helmet and she let out a laugh before moving on, it had slowed him down that's for sure. She pushed forward and her mind's eye warned her. Someone is behind you. She turned her head and gasped gently. It was that pervert, Onigiri. With her legs spread like they were she gave him a view of her blue thong that had a shark on the front. She blushed in embarrassment and he started to drool and sweat a deadly combination.

"That stupid Pig, if he could ride that fast, then why the hell didn't he do it in the first place." Ikki growled in loud voice.

"Who cares about speed? I'm just jealous of that view." Kazu spoke enviously. She hissed at Onigiri before pushing up from off of the fence pretty damn high.

"HOLY SHIT!" the other team cried out.

She then began bringing the fence down to stop his perversion. She smirked and then got back on track.

"Did you get a read on her?"

"No…she's too fast…but wait…She's Black Snow..."

She kept moving fast, faster, and faster. She had no problem she just knew she had to wrap this up.

"Damn who the hell is she…?"

She saw the finish and jumped before twisting to land on the platform. She smirked and stood up from her crouch.

"Looks like Kogarasumaru takes the win!" They let out cheers and then she stepped down before walking down the group.

"The sign for Victory is-V!" Onigiri had snuck up on her and lifted her skirt showing her thong. She screamed and growled before shoving her A.T clad foot into his face. She had no remorse before she heard a slight growl.

"You stupid fuck."

"Agito!" she cried out before latching onto him with a soft blush on her cheeks. She wrapped her arms around his neck and purred gently, her breasts were pressed against his face and she giggled gently. She giggled and it was like her whole demeanor changed, from that of a serious A.T rider to an adorable girl.

"Snow…get the fuck off of me." He growled but it lacked his usual maliciousness. She nuzzled his cheek and kissed it.

"Agito~ I missed you very much…..where have you been?" she pouted before releasing him and grinning gently. She placed her hands on her hips and arched an eyebrow.

"With this shitty team." He scowled before Ikki ran up to him with an angered look on his face.

"Wanna say that again shorty!"

"Fuck off crow!" Agito growled before turning his head away to face Snow. She smirked and leaned down to press a kiss to his cheeks.

"Ikki~" she purred gently. He smiled gently and looked at her goofily.

"Yes…."

"Can I steal Agito for just a bit?" she asked gently. He nodded and then grumbled, Agito always got the good ones. She grinned and waved before tugging Agito away from them. She then launched into the sky and he followed her without saying anything. They'd have time to talk soon.

She jumped on the roof of the building and placed her hand on the fence her back turned to him before uttering the start of the conversation.

"Agito….I haven't seen you since you've been with Kaito all those years ago. Have you finally left your cage?" she asked gently as the wind blew, dancing with her hair.

"Yeah, I fucking left my cage a while ago." He told her. She turned her blue/red eyes closing with a smile on her face.

"You seem to be happy with those guys. Are you and Akito happy now?" she asked gently.

"Akito's happy being around that damned crow." He growled. Her eyes snapped open and she rode over to him with a smile.

"I know that you're happy when he is, Don't be such a hard ass all the time. But then again that makes you, who you are." She grinned before punching his shoulder lightly. He gripped her wrist and looked up at her.

"Snow…..Mira, Don't be stupid and hide shit from me. What happened?" He growled looking at her. She turned her head and clenched her fists.

"You left….without saying goodbye….and the skullsaders….I beat them in a run, and they wanted revenge." Without her knowledge she had started crying. She just let the tears fall and she stared up at the moon before he gripped her chin and she gasped when she felt his lips cover hers. She flushed heavily and wrapped her arms around his neck before returning the kiss; it was fire and passion or anything else she could come up with in this hazy state of mind. She shivered and she broke the kiss when she needed a breath of air. She opened her eyes and looked at his golden one.

"Agito…" she whispered.

"I'll fucking end them all…so don't…cry...ok? Fuck." He growled at her gently. She nodded and slid her head into the crook of his neck.

"Dammit Agito you're so fucking amazing." She spoke gently before clinging to him.

So amazing….

So mine.

"I'm the fucking Fang king, what do you expect?" He hissed at her.

And he ruins the moment.

Classic Agito.

=w=

Just a pointless One shot.

Read if you want, review if you please~

Flames will toast marshmallows.

Link for the art work will be on my page. B|

Night~


End file.
